The 147th Hunger Games: Masquerade
by Son of Arryn
Summary: The New Panem president has a grand idea for a Hunger Games...a masquerade ball from 7-12 at night where no killing is allowed, food and drinks are waiting for the tributes. It guarantees more blood than any other year. Is Panem ready? The Capitol certainly is. 24/24 SYOT CLOSED
1. Prologue

**147** **th** **Hunger Games: Masquerade**

"Madam President." A voice from behind her spoke. "The arena is ready for you to view."

President Vilia Resna looked back at her staff. "Of course." She grumbled, getting up and setting her papers on the desk. Vilia followed her staff outside.

Vilia smiled as she opened the door to the Gamemaker room, they'd started shipping "Madam President, I'm sure you'll love this." Her head Gamemaker told her.

She sat down in one of the chairs, watching the screen as they brought up live imaging. There was an elegant palace with high chandeliers and stables as well as rolling grounds. "This is beautiful." Vilia murmured. "The perfect beginning to my new presidency."

The President had poisoned the former one and played it off as a rebel attack. She strengthened her hold on the districts.

"From 7 PM to 12 AM there will be a masquerade ball. No killing will be tolerated at that time. There will be food and water available." The Gamemaker said.

"Only bloody deaths." She noted.

"Of course. It'll get more interesting as the field winds down to about 5-6. We will provide the masks and outfits for each tribute at 6 PM that day. They will get a notecard with the place to meet their partner, somewhere in the arena."

"I love the idea." The President said, stunned. "This will be a Hunger Games to remember."

"One more thing – the masks help conceal identity so if they were to dance with an ally, they probably wouldn't know. Dancing lessons will be provided in training, making training 4 days long this year."

"We'll fit it in." The President nodded along. "Of course we will."

The Gamemakers all looked around at each other. "The Reaping can take place as early as Tuesday, Madam President."

"Tuesday it is then. The Capitol will prepare." Without another word, she stalked off.

Thank you all! This is my first story (Chapters will be longer, by the way, it's just I wanted to introduce the arena). I will have a tumblr page set up to show pictures of the tributes and of the arena, right now probably of the arena. This year I would actually prefer older tributes, but a few younger ones will be fine as well.

 _ **THE MASQUERADE**_

*If you have any gowns/masks you want in particular please PM me an image or review it, I will check both.

**These will take place EVERY night. No exceptions. Killing will be allowed at 12:01 AM. Lights will be placed around the arena to lead them to the palace. Anyone not there at 7 PM will be killed.

***Anyone wanting to specifically request a character to dance with, PM me that to keep it a secret, otherwise I will choose.

 _ **THE REAPINGS**_

*The Rebellion never happened, at all. Snow died a few years after the 75th Hunger Games.

**Again, prefer older children, but younger ones will of course be accepted if good enough.

 _ **THE FORM**_

*I want the forms to be really good so I can work with them. (Quality not Quantity)

**By sending me a form, I can do anything and everything I wish to do with them, and please no protesting if I kill your character off, it has to happen to somebody :D

***I'll be accepting until full, so however long that takes :D I will post reapings for every district once they are full.

The moment you've all been waiting for…the form!

 **Background Section-**

Name:

Age:  
Gender:

Preferred Districts (3):

Appearance (URL, Faceclaim, regular (Any and all appreciated)):

Personality:

Family:  
Friends:  
Background:  
Fears:

Strengths (4):

Weaknesses (5):

 **Pre-Games and Start of Games:**

Reaped or volunteered? (Prefer reaped other than careers of course):

Reaction:  
Token:  
Bloodbath/no bloodbath:

Willing to form alliances?:  
If so, when?:

Interview Angle:

 **The Arena/Ball:**

Would they try to avoid the Ball?:

Any preferred district you'd like them to be with?:  
Any masquerade masks/gowns URL that you'd like me to use:

Where would they go (Palace/Stables/Grounds/Certain Room?):

 **Not Obligatory:**  
Opinion of the Games:  
Opinion of the Capitol:

Outfit Ideas (Not needed to reply):

Are they a Bloodbath tribute?:

Hope y'all like and please leave a review/favorite/follow because I always appreciate them! (P.S. shout out to Fairy Lori for making me feel like I wasn't crazy for thinking of this at 3 in the morning….) Feel free to PM me with any questions!


	2. District One Reapings: Elegant Victory

**District 1 Reapings**

POV Esmerelda Dawns

"Honey! Which dress would you like to wear to the Reaping?" Her mother, the Victor of the 132nd Hunger Games, Amber Dawns crowed from the dining room.

Esmerelda groaned, getting up from her plush chair in her room. "Bring them up here!" She shouted. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs slowly. Her mother unloaded the ten dresses onto the bed.

"I wore this one to the reaping…" Her mother whispered softly, a hand on a lovely white dress.

"I want to wear this one." Esmerelda said flatly, touching a purple dress with sparkles everywhere.

"Alright. I'll be waiting downstairs when you're ready." Her mom went back downstairs, and Esmerelda could hear her father talk to her.

Esmerelda picked up the dress and quickly put it on, working on her hair, but it didn't need that much touching up as it was the pride of her entire outfit. "Elda." A voice came from the other side of the room. "Breakfast's ready." Her younger sister, Joselyn stood there, yawning and going downstairs.

"Alright." Elda snapped. "Go away."

She quickly turned back to the mirror, admiring her look. The Capitol would have to give her lots of gifts during the Games, wouldn't they? She wandered downstairs, taking her time and looking around the mayor's house.

It was quite a duo to the rest of the town, a Victor and the mayor. There were rumors that she only married him because the Capitol said to, but Elda didn't believe that. She sat down at the table. "How's my little Victor today?" Her dad asked, giving her a smile.

She flushed, but only a little bit, having been used to praise. "Good. I'm ready." She said softly.

Her mom handed her a plate of pancakes, the little round ones still steaming a bit, just off the pan. "Don't they have an 18 year old to do it this year?" Joselyn asked grumpily. "That's how most of the Careers do it."

"Yes, well, I'm that good." Elda said pompously, taking a bite of her pancakes.

"And I volunteered when I was 16." Her mother added, sitting down beside the mayor.

Elda gave her sister a pointed look, before drinking all of her orange juice. "I'm going to go see Destiny before I go to the Reapings. I'll meet you there." She gave her parents a winning smile.

"Don't you want to see your sister get ready for the Reapings?" Joselyn asked jokingly.

Elda didn't reply, getting up from the table and throwing on a jacket so her dress wouldn't get dirty. "Don't get the dress all muddy, if you do, we have more, but you really wanted to wear that one." Her mother advised her.

She walked outside, and headed a few doors down to her friend Destiny's house. Destiny was the daughter of a merchant in town, and therefore was pretty rich, like her. Elda knocked on the door of the house, three times quickly. The door opened and Destiny's mother, Valentina stood there.

"Oh! Elda! I'm glad you're here, I wanted you to take these over to your parents." Valentina gave her a sweet smile, handing over a pumpkin pie. "It's your day today, isn't it?"

Elda gave her a large fake smile. "Yes." She answered simply. "I'd like to talk to Destiny before I go though."

Valentina went back inside and soon her daughter appeared, looking almost exactly like her. "Oh Elda!" She squealed, giving her a careful hug. "I wish you the best, I'm sure you're going to win."

Elda was secretly worried on the inside about her volunteer partner, Warren Ellis, who freaked her out a bit. And usually 2 put up good tributes. "Yeah." She gave her a smile back, trying to appear calm and collected.

Destiny nodded. "I'll see you after the Reapings?"

"Of course." She stalked off.

 **POV Warren Ellis**

Warren hated District One, all the false elegance and everything about it. It was all false, not real. He had left his parents that morning to go train before the Reapings, his 'best' friend Vestia with him. She watched silently as he threw around things and stabbed dummies. "Warren." Another voice, not Vestia's.

His mentor, Tomas Rinsa won the 143rd Hunger Games, only 4 years earlier and was currently 22. He had yet to mentor a winning tribute. "Yes?" Warren asked nicely, giving him a smile.

"You need to get a hold of yourself." Tomas growled, his usually kind and intelligent green eyes flickering with anger. "I told you not to train today."

"But I had to." Warren's hands were clenched at his sides. "Elda had an extra two hours yesterday and I had to make that up."

"Fine, but you aren't going to physically train, get over here." Tomas said, gesturing him towards a picnic bench and they both sat down on it. "We're going to talk about the Tributes."

"Alright." Tomas was curious, he'd never really heard about the other districts.

"Usually Two's tributes are powerful, but not the smartest. That's where you can get into their heads." Warren nodded along to Tomas' words. "Three you don't have to worry about, normally they're one of the weakling districts. After that is Four. They're crafty and know how to do this, they're the poorest Career district, but don't let that fool you."

"Five can be dangerous, they know how to work electricity. Six is a push-over, like Three. Seven is one of your toughest challenges outside of the Career Districts. They know how to use Axes with stunning precision. Eight normally isn't a threat, but they can be good with knives on occasion." Tomas' face twitched, the scar running down his cheek twitching with it.

"Your scar." He said bluntly. "It was from a Tribute from Eight?"

"The girl." Tomas snarled. "I didn't see her coming. Anyways, Nine is normally not that good, but can be very stealthy. Ten can be good with large knives, make sure you off them in the Bloodbath."

"Ten? What's that?"

"Livestock. They're butchers. Eleven can put up a good tribute every now and then, and Twelve is nearly useless."

Warren took almost none of this to heart, anyone could be good, any year. He went to the locker rooms and changed into a nice button down shirt and pants before heading out to the Reaping, alone.

He signed in, got his finger pricked and went to stand with his fellow eighteen year olds. The mayor of One stood at the podium, his hair slicked back and the escort, Carlini Beehive standing beside him. "Welcome to District One." The mayor said, addressing the cameras.

"We are honored today to be picking our two tributes. We're sure they will be bringing us more glory." He smiled at the large group of people.

The mayor read the list of the District One Victors, which took a minute, longer than most districts. At that moment, he gave away the podium to Carlini. "Welcome!" Carlini shouted, his voice amplified by the microphone. "Let's get right to the pickings!" His eyes looked greedily at the two large bowls, selecting one out of the girls' bowl.

It was a girl from the poorer section, and she didn't even have to move before Esmerelda shouted out, "I volunteer!"

Carlini gave her a beaming smile as the girl came up to the podium in a sparkling purple dress. "And your name is?" He handed her the microphone.

"Esmerelda Dawns." She said, flashing a smile to the cameras quickly before stepping back and handing the microphone to Carlini.

"Now for the boys…" He selected one. "Farley Towns!" Warren rolled his eyes, he was genuinely tempted to let the little boy go up to the stage.

"I volunteer." Warren said, walking swiftly up to the stage.

"Your name?" He handed him the microphone.

"Warren Ellis." He said, stepping back to stand by Esmerelda, but a good foot away.

"There we have it. The District One tributes."

There we go! The First full district, which happened to be District One! Thank you to maddymellark for Esmerelda and Mystery-Takes-Its-Tole for Warren. I can't wait for the Games! We still need quite a few tributes, so check out Chapter 1 for the form, which is also on my profile. Thank you!


	3. District Seven Reapings: Charm and Mud

**BEFORE WE START THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER TODAY: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE DISTRICT ONE REAPINGS, PLEASE GO BACK AND READ THEM. THANKS.**

 **District 7 Reapings-**

 **POV Christina Pine**

While most of the other families in the District were going to either prepare for a celebration that night or grieve together, their curtains shuttered and the house dark. Christina also had two options to prepare for, to get Reaped and enter the Games or to go back to living on the streets in the District. Seven tried their best to help, but it just wasn't enough, they weren't wealthy.

Christina's father was a doctor, working for the loggers in the forest who got scrapes and cuts and sometimes even broken bones. He died in a fire when she was 7. Her mother committed suicide. She went to the Seven orphanage and was kicked out at 13 because of 'reckless behavior'.

Christina maneuvered through the crowded streets of Seven, most of them in their nicest clothes, but the streets were cobbled and muddy, from the drenching rain the night before. It seemed to reflect the peoples' mood as well as they somberly walked towards the Reaping. She didn't really care for the Games, but there were worse ways to go, as evidenced by the starving bodies that were decaying in the streets.

She went and quickly got some money that she pick-pocketed from a merchant citizen and stuffed it in her pocket, the little bin she hid it in clanging as she ran from it. She hated Seven, if she could, she'd leave as soon as possible.

She heard footsteps following her and she grew apprehensive, her fists clenching by her sides. "Hey." She heard a casual voice, her best friend, Ash walking beside her now.

Ash gave her a hint of a smile. "Hi." Christina replied to him, walking with him towards the Reaping.

They both got their fingers pricked and they were separated, Christina going with the 18 year old girls and Ash going with the 16 year old guys. Their mentors were actually pretty young, the guy, Vance was 33 and won the 130th Hunger Games. The lady, Fiona was 42 and had won the 120th Hunger Games, each of them 10 years apart.

But what was weird was their escort, all escorts were expected to be weird, but theirs was…over the top. Her name was Tressa Ovadara.

Tressa had been the escort for District Ten for many years and she was considered one of the better escorts. She was upgraded to Seven and every year, without fault, wore something related to trees. It made her sick.

 **POV Cedar Pinetree**

It was the day everyone in Seven hated, the Reaping. His best friend, Theresa met him at his house before the Reaping. "Hey Cedar." She said, linking their arms together at the elbows. He flashed her a bit of a smile.

"Tonight I was wondering if you'd like to come over and talk after the Reaping." Theresa asked softly, her brown eyes looking up at him.

"Sure. If we don't get picked." He shrugged, adding it in at the end. "I have loads of slips in there, 51 to be exact."

Theresa shrugged after he did. "I'm sure there's someone with more." She encouraged, her tone soft as they walked around. "Where's Ash?" She asked, looking around for his black haired brother.

"He's already there." Cedar told her.

"Then let's not walk around where we don't need to go." Theresa teased lightly, poking his muscled arm.

All of his fingernails were cracked and he had lots of scars on his arms and hands from getting slivers and things at the log yard. Theresa looked about the same, except with less. When they both arrived at the Reaping, Ash appeared, his green eyes sparkling. "There's the happy couple." He teased lightly, poking his brother's chest.

Cedar blushed a bit, heat rising to his cheeks as he quickly got his finger pricked and waited in line with the other 18 year olds. He watched as Tressa Ovadara took the stage, dressed in a flowy tree-like dress. Her hair was green, and quite repulsive. Cedar could hear quite a few chuckles from the crowd.

"Welcome!" Tressa crowed, her green smile widening. "I'm sure you're all very excited to see me today!" From anyone else, Cedar would've assumed that was sarcasm. But it was from Tressa, so it probably very much was not.

"Let's get right to it!" She said. "For the girls…" Tressa said, dramatically picking one out.

"Christina Pine!" Tressa flashed a large smile as a girl he barely knew walked up to the stage, her thin frame almost easily sinking into the background.

She basically lived on the streets, and he only saw her a few times in his life. "Now for the boys!" She took another slip out.

"Cedar Pinetree." She read aloud, looking around for him. Cedar looked straight at Ash through the crowd and he saw his mouth open, and Cedar violently shook his head as he walked up, confidently smiling out at the crowd. He choked back a gasp and realized that he hadn't taken a breath as the mayor gave the closing announcements, and they were all ushered into the Justice Building.

The first to arrive were Ash and Theresa. Theresa ran in, threw her arms around him and laid her head against his chest, crying into his shoulder. "Theresa…" Cedar said softly, putting an arm around her. "I'm going to be fine."

"There's people out there, girls who know twenty ways to cut your arm off, guys who have probably killed before. That's no place for you." Theresa whispered, as Ash went into Cedar's other shoulder, and Cedar just held them for a few minutes before the peacekeepers came to get them.

"Cedar!" As she was being lifted out, Theresa threw something at him, and he caught it with it a hand. It was a small cedar tree charm. He smiled a little bit, thinking that he had something to remember her by on this long and dangerous journey.

 **Hi guys! This is the second chapter today and hopefully we'll have a few up tomorrow as well! The reapings are only going to be around 1000 words apiece because they don't really differentiate from district to district. I have 13 tributes currently, and 3 that I know will be submitted very soon. So here's the next districts in line to be written!  
1\. District 2**

 **2\. District 8**

 **3\. District 6**

 **That's all I know for now, bye! I encourage you to tell others about this as well, and thanks for the reviews everyone, I love them!**


	4. District Two Reapings: The Unknown

**Yesterday I posted both the District One Reapings and the District Seven Reapings. If you have not seen either of them, please go back and read them, but you don't necessarily have to. Today I anticipate writing two Reapings as well, so please watch your PMs for all that followed and submitted a character!**

 **POV Ashlyn Hadley**

Ashlyn was training at the Academy since she was Six. She wasn't planned to go into the arena for another four years. Her eldest sister won the 144th Hunger Games, and Ashlyn thought that her turn would be very soon. As she descended the stairs to go to the Reaping, she knew that a girl named Wendlyn Ries was supposed to be volunteering this year. She went to breakfast and ate it quietly, looking at her family.

Even though Jasslyn persisted that her family come live with her in the Victor's Village, her parents refused to leave the house they had by the Nut. It was her father's day off, he worked as a peacekeeper in the District, which made him more well liked in the Capitol and made the peacekeepers more well liked since they knew they were from Two.

Her mother got out one of her sisters' old skirts and nice shirts that they wore to their Reaping years and years ago. "You look beautiful." Her mother murmured.

"Yes, well, this is a hand-me-down." She said briskly, walking away from her.

She waited by the door for the other members of her family to get ready. Only her sister Carson and her would be getting their fingers pricked this year. Jasslyn won at 18 so she's 21 and doesn't have to go. But in Two, Reapings aren't always how they're meant to go down. There was always someone that you hadn't accounted for earlier, or something that happened that you didn't know about…

As they went to the Reapings, they had to take the long way since the Square was quite a long walk from their house. She got into line with the fourteen year old girls thinking that she'd have to do this once a year for the next four years and sighed. Little did she know that Wendlyn had taken a bad fall earlier that day…

 **POV Isaiah Black**

As he woke up that morning for the Reapings, he expected it to be raining and drizzly outside, a clear exchange of what he thought it would be like. But the sun streamed in through the open window, making him blink his eyes. He slowly got up and changed into nicer clothes for the Reaping, it was his year this year, the best trainee in the academy of Two in years to go into the arena.

His mentor, Gerrick had won the 140th Hunger Games, making it one of the longest stretches not to have a Two male victor. His father called him downstairs for breakfast, which consisted of bread and cheese, probably trading with the neighbors again.

They ate in silence, and he watched out the window as the huge screens flickered to life at the Reaping. "Let's go!" Isaiah said angrily, going over to the door and opening it, his father slipping outside behind him.

They managed to get there just in time, the woman at the desk drew his blood and he went into the line with the rest of the eighteen year olds. He watched as one of the better escorts, Yolanda Water stumbled onto the stage, the huge glass of water that was obviously plastered to her head teetering dangerously. "Welcome! The mayor would like to say a few words…" Yolanda said, quickly hopping back to her seat next to some of the victors.

"We are honored to be choosing District Two's tributes today. We wish you all the best of luck." The mayor was always short and to the point, as he went back to his chair and Yolanda shakily got up. She seemed to have fixed her water problem as she took the microphone.

"It's time!" She announced, going over to the girls' bowl and plucking a name out. "Delia Cass!" The crowd murmured unhappily, as it always does when there's a twelve year old tribute. The girl went up to the stage and stood there, and no one said a word.

"Well?" Yolanda asked, looking around. "Any volunteers?"

Silence answered her. Where was Wendlyn? She was supposed to volunteer this year! "I volunteer!" He heard a shout and someone came up to the stage, she was younger, but had been at the Academy.

"What is your name?" The crowd took an audible sigh of relief.

"Ashlyn Hadley." She answered into the microphone, standing tall as the girl got down, running away.

She was the tribute meant for the 151st Games. "Now for the boys." Yolanda went over and took a name out. It was a boy from the merchant class.

"I volunteer!" Isaiah shouted before she had time to ask for volunteers. He took the stage and smiled confidently out at the crowd.

"Your District Two tributes." Yolanda said, ushering them into the Justice Building.

 **Hello everyone! Happy July 9** **th** **! …don't know if it's special or anything, but oh well. This is the first reaping of today, and I think that the second one will be up sometime later today! I hope you all liked it and please review!**

 **List of Reapings to come**

 **1.** **District 8**

 **2.** **District 6**

 **3.** **District 9**

 **We still need both tributes for 11 and 12! We need one for 10! One for 3 and 4! Please go out and tell your friends!**


	5. District Six: Leaving Them Behind

**Second chapter of the day! If you haven't seen District Two Reapings please go back and look at them! Thanks! And here are the…**

 **District Six Reapings**

 **POV Rhy Clearburg**

Rhy looked around the room as the sun flowed in through the windows, her best friend Ashton lying in the bed just a few feet from her. They were nearly family now as her parents were killed in a violent rebel strike in the Square. She was hyperventilating, having a horrible dream about the two of them being the last ones in the Hunger Games. Reaping day was not all it's cracked up to be.

Ashton awoke just a few moments later, his messy black hair shifting and his eyes peered at her. "Rhy?" He climbed out of bed and laid beside her, Rhy nestling into his side.

"Just another dream." She murmured softly, letting the sound of his heartbeat calm her. Ashton gave her a little smile, one that would melt hearts elsewhere in the district, but her heart of stone was unsusceptible to it.

"Tonight we'll have a feast." He promised her, rubbing her hand. "To celebrate only one more year in danger of being selected for the Hunger Games."

Rhy nodded softly. "If we're not picked. Your family's been too nice to me…I couldn't bear it if you were picked, I couldn't stay here." She waved her arm over the air.

"They enjoy having you here." Ashton told her. "You're like a second child to them."

Rhy gave a brief smile, nodding and giving him a little hug. Ashton held her for a second before he let go of her, going into the bathroom to change and she headed downstairs to breakfast. Mrs. Johnson stood at the table, smiling at her. "Morning Rhy! We've got some biscuits and gravy ready this morning to celebrate this special day!" Mr. Johnson grumbled a bit, but flashed her a rare smile as he sipped his morning coffee.

Rhy smiled, sitting down beside Mrs. Johnson. "I've got a dress for you in the spare bedroom." Mrs. Johnson told her and as she started to protest, Mrs. Johnson grew severe. "You're going to wear it, you deserve something nice."

Rhy was a bit surprised, but didn't say anything as she started eating. A minute later, Ashton sat down on her other side, clean black pants and a red button down shirt on. As she finished eating, she went up to the spare bedroom, gasping a little as she looked at the dress. It was a simple gray, but it was long and sleeveless, it was obviously done by Mrs. Johnson herself. She put it on, and did her black hair down in braids.

The door creaked open and Ashton leaned against the doorframe. "Come on beautiful, it's time for the Reapings." He teased lightly, grabbing her hand and leading her to the living room. To the Reapings.

 **POV Felix Coste**

Felix was already up and at it before his parents woke up, having made the traditional Reaping day breakfast of eggs and ham. His mother gave him a smile and a hug good morning but his father thanked him and sat down, already diving into the food he had prepared.

"Reaping day today." His mom said. "Wonder which darling souls they'll get this year."

"Bets are on the homeless in the streets. They have to take out a lot of tesserae." His father said.

Felix nodded a little bit, eating his eggs and ham softly. "Your outfit is upstairs in our room." His mother said. When he finished his food he went up to their room and quickly changed into what he'd call church clothes.

He told his parents that he'd meet Marcus and go with him to the Reaping and he'd meet them afterwards. They nodded and he left, going to meet Marcus. They met near the Reaping place. "Hey Felix." Marcus said casually, smiling warmly.

Felix gave him a little smile back, shyly. "Ready for the Reaping?" He asked softly.

"May the odds be ever in your favor." He mocked their escort, Fiona Trinket. Felix gave a weak smile, butterflies in his stomach, he was scared he'd be chosen, but he knew that the chances were very much in his favor.

Marcus led him to the Reaping, and he could see advertisements for his father's railroad company hanging off the grand pillars of the Justice Building. Marcus and he were separated, Felix going with the 17 year olds and Marcus going with the 16 year olds. They were herded into things that looked like pens.

"Welcome, welcome! Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor!" Fiona crowed, her signature following after her grandmother's.

"First, the girls." She plucked one out. "Rhy Clearburg!"

There was silence for a while until he saw a girl with her head down, her black hair swishing around her. "No!" He heard a shout a few people down. "Rhy!" Peacekeepers swarmed into the Seventeen year-old section forcing down a boy with black hair and green eyes. Felix thought they could've been siblings except for the eyes.

The girl looked frightened as she stared out, directly at the peacekeepers who were forcing down the boy who was still struggling. "Now for the boys." Fiona said, adjusting her wig and going over to the other ball. "Felix Coste."

At first he just stood there, thinking it had been someone else, then it struck him. "Felix?" Fiona asked as he started to move towards the stage, keeping a neutral expression as he panicked on the inside.

The girl refused to look at him as he stood beside her. "Your District Six tributes." Fiona whispered into the microphone as the peacekeepers now swarmed around Marcus and the other boy.

 **Thanks for all the reviews, as always please review, I read them all and cherish them. We only need like 6 more tributes to be full, so please encourage people to submit! :) I can't wait for this to really get going. Thanks to HestiaAbnegation11 for Rhy and LiaRegie for Felix! Ta-ta for now!**

 **Districts up next**

 **1.** **District 8**

 **2.** **District 5**

 **3.** **District 9**


	6. District Eight Reapings: Two Two's?

**Updates galore today! Thanks stuckathomebgs for helping me write these last two chapters, I really appreciate you for helping us crank out more chapters before the Games! *applause* With no further ado, District Eight!  
** **District Eight Reapings**

 **POV Blade Kallen**

Blade's family had moved from 2 to 8 a few years back, and Blade had been training to become a career as had his sister, Sable. They hadn't been happy at the move because District Two is almost an automatic Career district, but with Eight you'd have to try a bit harder. So Sable and he continued training throughout the years since they had moved. His father was a peacekeeper and had to go to Eight to watch the rebel status.

Blade still planned on volunteering this year, but he wasn't sure if Sable was going to or not. If she did, he wouldn't be very happy as one of them would eventually be dead. "Breakfast!" His father shouted upstairs at him.

Blade glared at the wall and shouted back down. "I'm getting changed! As if that matters!" He rolled his eyes and went to the dresser to get the clothes that he had planned to wear to the reaping.

He quickly got dressed and went downstairs, trying to smooth his curly hair. He gave his sister a confident smile as he went into the kitchen to which she stuck her tongue out at him as they sat down for breakfast. "Good luck today, I'm sure you'll both do great." His father said, giving them each a smile. "Whether or not you volunteer."

Blade took on a superior look as he ate and brushed his teeth, though he always heard the whispers throughout Eight about him. They didn't think that he represented their district, at all. Well, they were right, he wasn't doing it for Eight, he was doing it for himself and Two. He waited at the door, every so often shouting at his family to get ready faster.

He watched the clock, annoyed, as his sister and mother came downstairs, followed by his father a minute later once they were ready. He rushed them out the door, being as impatient as ever.

 **POV Sable Kallen**

"Really Blade? We're not going to be late." Sable snapped at her brother, rolling her eyes. "Even if we are, who cares? It's not like they'll start without knowing where every child is."

Her mother nodded with her as they approached the Reaping where the mayor was making an eloquent speech about District Eight. They got their fingers pricked and were both sent inside. Sable went with her age group and bent down to pick up a shiny colored rock, not knowing what it was and started to inspect it.

Sable luckily didn't hear the mayor's ten minute long speech by which time a lot of people were shifting from foot to foot, their legs getting tired. Next year they ought to get some chairs. 'Cue the video' Sable thought boredly as they showed the video that was supposed to strike fear into the hearts of all of those from Eight about rebelling, seeing bodies flying from District Thirteen.

The message was clear 'go an inch out of line and you'll end up like Thirteen.' She rolled her eyes as it ended, and the escort went up to the stage to say a few words. "Welcome, welcome, I'm sure you're all glad to be standing here today.' Jesse, the energetic escort said happily, looking out at them with his huge purple (likely dyed) eyes.

She absent-mindedly threw the rock, grinning as it hit a littler boy in the head. He whipped around, looking at his peers to ask who did it. She chuckled a bit, looking back up at the stage as the escort went over to the bowls and plucked a name out of the massive girl bowl. Penny, her best friend stood beside her as they pulled out a name. They held each others' hands tightly.

"Twyla Lovelace!" The escort crowed happily into the microphone. Sable looked over at Penny, shocked.

Penny broke down crying as her thirteen year old sister came up to the stage. "Any volunteers?" The look on Finnie's face, the escort made her step out of line.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Sable cried out, and Penny looked up at her, but Sable mounted the stage, determined. She got on the stage and started smiling, looking out at those in the crowd.

"Now for the boys…" Finnie had barely started to say the name when she heard an explosion of rage.

"I volunteer!" Her brother, Blade shouted what sounded probably fearlessly to everyone else, but angrily to her as he marched up to the stage. Sable gave him a sweet, teasing smile as he took her hand and they raised them, like they had always planned to in District Two.

"Your District Eight tributes!" Finnie proclaimed, then trailed off, mouthing to them what were their names.

"Sable and Blade Kallen." Sable mouthed to him.

"Sable and Blade Kallen, the brother sister duo!" Finnie proclaimed, sounding like a game-show host.

They were both ushered into the Justice Building for what would be an exciting journey.

 **Again, I sincerely thank stuckathomebgs for helping me write these two chapters, as we wouldn't have FOUR updates today without him! Thank you! As always, review. :) I'm trying to crank out the Reapings quickly so we can get to the Pre-Games and Games where I'll dive in deeper. Thank you Golden Moon Huntress for both Blade and Sable!**

 **(REMEMBER: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE D2 OR D6 REAPINGS, GO BACK AND DO SO! :D) Now, keep on going and read the District Nine reapings (more help from stuckathomebgs!).**


	7. District Nine Reapings: Sly Shocked

**Thanks stuckathomebgs for helping with this chapter especially! Without his help you wouldn't have 4 updates today so if you haven't read the D2, D6 or D8 Reapings yet, go back and look at them!**

 **District 9 Reapings-**

 **POV: Bara Amaranth**

Getting up this morning was quite awful, mostly due to the reaping, but also due to the terrible factory smell. The smell of burning oil and manufacturing equipment from the nearby factories just doesn't suit me that well as I choke down a little bit of leftover water from last night.

After our parents were killed in the factory accident, you don't see Kalonji much around the house. He's usually working in one of his three factory jobs. But Saji is there, his wife. She smiles at me while I yawn and sit down at our small kitchen table.

"Ready for today? I've made my special scrambled eggs." She states lovingly.

They aren't that good.

"Well, I guess I have to be ready, don't I? If I get reaped, shouldn't look like a first-day kill in front of the cameras." I respond, earning a look from her. "What? I won't get any sponsors that way."

"Gramma left a dress for you to wear." She responds, chewing her eggs. "It's upstairs in our room, if you want to take a look."

Of course, she's talking about her grandmother. Since my parents were quite old when they had me, my grandparents are long deceased.

"Sure, I'll go up once I finish breakfast." I respond.

I head up after finishing what eggs I can handle and turn a left in our rugged upstairs. I see the dress immediately. It's a dull shade of red, but what can you find that's bright here? There's too much dust and smoke to have anything clean here. I try it on, pick up my black dress shoes and head downstairs.

I see Kalonji, and give him a slow hug.

"Ready to go?" He asks, I nod in response.

Since he's 18, he has to go as well. Saji is just over the age to get reaped, she just turned 19 a few weeks ago.

We head out the door as a family, to the Justice Building, and part ways, him going to the 18-year-old boys, me to the 15-year-old girls.

 **POV: Nyckler "Nyck" Fawn**

I wake up to the smell of breakfast on the stove. I wake up quickly, so I can go help whoever's making breakfast this morning. I see Rosemary on the stove, cooking up some hash browns and some ham omelets.

"Good morning, Rosemary." I smile, stretching, to try to get this sleepiness off of me.

"Good morning to you too, Nick!" She hugs me, getting some of the grease from breakfast onto my clothes.

Almost everyone else had silently gathered at the table, except Bailey, who is probably better sleeping than awake. Decklan then starts in, with Leyah in his arms as they start to prepare breakfast.

Father gives Decklan and I both silent hugs, that's when I realize the situation today. The reapings. A shudder runs through my body as he lets me go. Of course, if I get reaped, I'd have no chance. I'm way too nice. Also, our mentors are almost always drunk or high. District 9 almost never gets victors, and when we do, they usually get wasted. There's been one person that goes that's nice, though, an older woman named Jazmina. She's not an official mentor, but she may as well be.

After eating with the family, I find my dress clothes from upstairs. A nice grey shirt with dark grey slacks, and some black dress shoes, nothing too fancy, but there's not much you can do if you're from 9.

I give the family one last hug, and bring Decklan along with me. He starts to get a little emotional, so I hug him a little more, telling him it's alright. His name isn't in the ball that many times, there are kids a lot worse off than us two. I meet up with our friends in front of the Justice Building, hugging my girlfriend, Annie, with all of my might.

"Just stay calm, Annie." I whisper in her ear. She smiles up at me, and kisses my cheek.

"We'll be together after this, right?" She states.

"Of course." Mycheal says behind me. "There's kids with lots more than us."

"Yeah, that's true." Thelia interjects from behind Annie. "We'll be here."

"It's almost time to start." Decklan states quietly.

"We'll meet here afterwards." Annie says, going with Thelia over to the 16-year-old girls section. I hug Decklan one more time and head over to the 16-year-old boys with Mychael. The reapings begin, after the speech from the mayor and the escort, Milo Kampatra, starts with the names.

"Of course, it's ladies first." He states in his thick Capitol accent, and pulls the unlucky girls name from the bowl.

"Bara Amaranth!" He states loudly.

A girl from the 15 year olds walks out. She doesn't seem to be crying or anything, is she smiling? She flashes a sly smile at the cameras and heads onto the stage, looking very confident.

"Now, for the boys!" He says, browsing through the bowl, and plucking a name. "Nyckler Fawn!"

I'm immediately shocked, Mychael is patting my back as I sit there, astounded. He eventually pushes me out into the aisle as I keep the same shocked face. I shuffle up to the stage, to the opposite side of the girl. She gives me a degrading look, like 'you're making me look bad'. Which, I probably am. I shake her hand, and exit to the Justice Building.

 **As always, review :D**


	8. District Five Reapings: Stone Cold

**Hello! Thank you all for not being annoyed by my 'Reaping Alerts'. I know that in story alerts that once you post once in a day, it doesn't really change so I felt like that could help.. Thanks to a few of you for helping me along this journey :D Thanks to Pratolover (Not even going to ask what that is) and SilverAshes13 for these 2 tributes! I'm not sure how many I'll get out today, but it's likely it'll be two or one.**

 **POV Zena Hunter (Male Tribute)**

Zena dragged in the morning's crab in with a net made from Four. Of course the people of Five were capable to make it, they just didn't really want to take the time. Zena's father had sent him out here early in the morning to grab as many crabs as possible. No one else went out on Reaping day and he'd have a few extra days up on the rest of them if he caught enough. Zena hauled them back into his father's little marina that was on the edge of the District. His mother worked in a power plant on the water as well, so they were very used to it.

Zena ran to his family's home so that he wouldn't be late for the Reaping which started at 11. "Zena! Are the crabs in?" His father asked him as he pulled on a jacket to go out into the now-raining District.

His friends Erik and Josh met him on the street adjacent to the Reaping. "Last year…" Zena said nervously, his name was in there 24 times. Twenty-four times the amount of a non-tesserae 12 year old. As they pricked his finger he saw the Capitol people looking up at the rain distastefully, obviously bothered by the rain. The mayor didn't, as Five was extremely rainy and he launched into a speech.

"We are honored to be here today to follow a long list of Five victors in the past. We have overcame great odds in the recent years and since the Victor's Hunger Games of the 75th we have picked up 6 victors, one of the largest sums. We thank and salute our fallen and victors." The mayor sat down by one of the oldest victors.

 **POV Terra Rentrie**

Terra minded the Reapings quite a bit, actually, compared to popular belief that she thought that she'd never get picked. She was mortified and extremely thought that she'd get picked every year since she was 12. "Terra!" Her mother called from the kitchen. "Breakfast!"

The traditional Reaping day breakfast was spread along the table, they always went all out on Reaping day. There were jams and jellies, lots of bread and toast, cheeses and meats. Terra gave them a little smile, her blue eyes watching her parents as she sat down. "Thank you."

She started munching on a piece of toast with jam, nothing to talk about. She wasn't very social, losing her last friend. At the thought of it, she had a brief flashback of what she thought was her friend, Raina leaving her for some merchant girls. Terra clenched her fists at the side of the table, trying to act calm. "Terra, sweetie, are you ready to try on the dress?"

Terra nodded, finishing the last piece of toast that her body would allow her before getting up and heading over to her mom who was waiting in the living room with clothes for her. Her mom smiled, putting it against her. "This is the one I wore for one of my Reaping days. Your grandmother made it."

Terra smiled a bit, remembering her old granny. Terra went to her room and quickly changed before going to wait by the door for her mom and dad. They gave her a little bit of a smile. "No matter what happens today, just remember that you'll always be safe as long as you have the locket." Her dad pressed his old locket into her hand. "It's lucky."

Terra nodded and followed her parents out of the house and towards the Reaping stage where two children would be chosen to basically go and die. Even though Five had had success lately, it wasn't all that much compared to the Career districts.

After the mayor gave his speech the escort came up, all bright and peppy and ready to go. "Alright!" She cheered happily, bouncing around on the stage. "I can't wait! Can you?" There was silence from the audience of Five, to their credit.

"Not even wanting to speak you want to start so soon." The escort's voice faltered a bit before she regained her pep. "Girls first."

She went over to the girls bowl and Tessa started to shake, her body declaring that it was scared, her mind following suit. "Terra Rentrie!" The escort beamed out at them. "Lovely name, of course."

"Frick." She muttered under her breath, glaring at the floor before trying to calm herself down, tightening her fists at the sides, walking towards the stage.

"That's a good girl, come on up honey." The escort simpered as she went over to the boys' bowl.

"Zera Hunter!" The name flashed through Terra's mind and she remembered that her family would sometimes buy some fish from his father.

"District Five!" The escort shouted happily, leading them into the Justice Building. Her only visitors were her parents, to wish her good luck and goodbye.

 **I'm sorry if this wasn't as good as the rest of them, I'm not great at District Five…**


	9. District Three Reapings: Bland Cereal

**Thanks to Tracelynn for both of our D.3 Tributes! Thanks! Gonna try to fit in 3 and 4 today!**

 **POV Keyboard "Key" Oszline**

Key slowly got up at a ripe time of four in the morning and inched his way downstairs, trying to be silent for his parents and younger siblings. He slunk down to the basement and went to his work station, his parents called it, but he just called it his tinkering lab. Key got two pieces and starting poking at them with a tweezer, trying to get one of the parts out.

He grinned in victory and plopped it into a small pile and started working on another one. After working on them for a while, he heard footsteps coming down the basement stairs so he quickly shut off the lights and hid beneath his desk. "Key, I know you're awake." His mom said. "It's time for breakfast and almost time to leave for the Reaping." She went back upstairs, knowing that he was down there somewhere.

Key sighed, putting away his things into a small desk drawer except for a bracelet that he loved to wear that was made of copper wire. He put it on his wrist and went upstairs where his mom and dad, as well as his younger sister were sitting at the table. "Where's Chip?" Key asked, referring to his younger brother.

"He can sleep in, he's 11." His dad answered as he started picking apart his egg, followed moments later by the rest of the family.

His sister made a face as she ate, glaring upstairs. "I want to sleep in." She whispered softly, then went back to her egg, her brown hair hiding her face as she ate.

Key finished eating, sitting there politely as he waited for his family to finish. "Your clothes are laid out on your bed." His mother told him and he went upstairs, finding a neat button down blue shirt and khaki pants, quickly putting them on and combing his hair, just a little before going back down.

His sister was in a white dress, probably a cheaper one since that was what they could afford. "Ready guys?" His mom smiled at them, opening the door with her key. Key and Micra nodded together, and they went outside into the chilly Three weather.

They walked past where Key wanted to work when he was older, the inventions factory. He looked at it, wondering how he could get in there before he kept walking with his family, noticing he was getting a bit behind.

 **POV Temple Sangsley**

As soon as Temple got up, she murmured a quick prayer to keep herself and her sister out of harm's way in the frightful day ahead of them, as well as her closest friends. She then walked downstairs to meet her parents and sister for breakfast. Her father had his only day off of work today and didn't make that much money, so they were having the same breakfast as always, cereal.

It wasn't a nice kind of cereal, just kind of a bland and tasteless kind. But that wasn't his fault, just the fault of the district. She finished her breakfast and quickly changed into a simple light blue dress and walked out the door, calling back to them that she'd be with her friends until the Reaping started.

She knocked on the door of her best friend, Martha's house. She came to the door right away, her gray eyes looking at her. "Hey Temple." Martha smiled at her. "What's up?"

"I didn't know if you'd want to go to the Reaping with me today, we could talk on the way?" Temple suggested.

"Sure, just let me tell Mom, and I'll grab my coat." Martha disappeared into the house and came out a minute later with a gray jacket on.

Temple looked at her. "You worried?"

"No Temple, we're just going into a death lottery." Martha snorted a bit. "Of course I'm worried."

"How many times are you in there?" Temple asked.

"Forty. You?"

"Thirty-seven." Temple answered. They almost had identical odds to get picked, even though Martha had three more in there than Temple.

"We have some of the largest odds in there, Temple. Happy Hunger Games." Martha rolled her odds. "Am I right?"

"Yeah." Temple answered quietly, looking out at the sprawling district before her. There was a time when Three was very wealthy. That time has been a while now, since the Dark Days.

"Well, even though we have larger odds than most, we don't have more odds than everyone put together." Temple said, trying to look to the bright side for a second.

Martha gave a shrug as they walked towards the Reaping center, the huge television screens set up throughout the district so everyone could see. Martha got her finger pricked before Temple. Temple followed Martha into the 18 year old girls section, where they both stood there.

Apparently they were a bit early, since the Reapings didn't start for another twenty minutes. Finally, the mayor bumbled onto the stage, sitting down beside the escort, who didn't look pleased. Three's measly two victors sat at the front as well, though they had a male and a female. "Happy Hunger Games!" The escort crowed, smiling widely out at all of them. "Let's hope that we can get a Victor this year, right Three?" He beamed out at them but got no response from the people.

"Girls first!" He cleared his throat and went over to the reaping bowl.

She quickly launched into a prayer for her, for her sister, for Martha – ''Temple Sangsley!" He cried happily.

Temple stopped abruptly, then as she walked up, muttered prayers under her breath to keep her alive during the Games. She stood on the stage beside the escort, he grinning a bit, obviously happy that he got an older tribute this year.

"Now for the boys!" He walked over to the other bowl and plucked one out of the top.

"Keyboard Oszline." He struggled with the last name, but she remembered it from one of the younger classes in school. He was just fourteen.

He walked forward, showing no signs of emotion and stood beside her. "Your Tributes of District Three, Temple and Keyboard!"

 **There we go, District Three is over! Thanks again to Tracelynn for both of these fine tributes :D Next will be District Four which I anticipate will be posted later this morning or this afternoon. Tomorrow I'm hoping for posting District Eleven and maybe Ten/Twelve if I can get it full!**


	10. District Four Reapings: Family Ties

**I'm here! XD Yesterday I was busy so I would've tried to get this out if I could've. The D10 Male and D12 Male spots will be filled today if I do not get a PM after this chapter that someone wants to submit it, and I really will need it in today. Thank you! Something went wrong on the story alerts for me, and if you haven't seen the D3 reapings from 2 days ago, go back and see them.**

 **POV Lillian Robinson**

Lillian laid in bed in the little Four cottage that her family owned, looking up at the thatched roof that her father had made just a few years ago once they had moved from inner Four to the outer parts. To be honest, sometimes when there was a lot of rain, the roof would cave in. And that wasn't a happy time for the family.

Lillian had enrolled at the academy when she was 6, her family really proud of her, but having forgot about the fame most of the time. So when Kim, the 18 year old volunteer and Natalie, the 17 year old volunteer both got sick on "accident" she was excited to finally have her turn.

"Lillian!" Her mother called from the room below. "Get dressed, it's almost time to go to the Reaping!"

She could hardly contain her excitement as she slipped on the black dress, taking a deep breath and walked down the wooden stairs that her father had made. The stairs creaked, which was especially annoying when you were trying to sleep. Lillian had already taken breakfast in bed earlier, so all she had to do was wait for her family to get ready. Which wasn't as simple as it may seem.

"Lillian." She heard a small voice from behind her.

"Yes?" She couldn't hide the impatience from her voice, ready to just get moving.

Her youngest sister, Jessica, who was 12 looked at her. "What if I get reaped?" She whispered, looking up at her.

"I'm volunteering this year, so it won't matter either way, Jess." Lillian said, ready to be done with the conversation already.

Jessica started to smile, nodding happily, she was safe for this year. Lillian waited for the rest of her family to join her at the door, ending with her dad leading them out the door.

Lillian took in deep breaths, walking along, wondering who would be the male from her district.

 **POV: Shad Moana**

"Hey, Shad! It's time for breakfast!" His mom, Divea, shouts up at him.

He groans, attempting to pull himself out of his childhood bed, remembering his family's request to stay with them, instead of his fiancée.

"I'm coming!" He replies, smelling the putrid odor of tuna and egg salad wafting up to his bedroom.

He stretches his tired muscles and calmly walks downstairs, and sits next to his older brother Niall. The family is silent, with most having a dismal look on their faces, except their father, who is brimming with pride.

Probably because his Career is volunteering this year.

Of course, Shad feels a little bit of regret, mostly towards his newly engaged fiancée, Naima.

'What if I don't come back?' He wonders in his head, but he knows it the right thing to do. He'll get both families a lot of money when he wins, so that perks him up a little.

"Ready to volunteer, sport?" His dad, Gaige, grins at him.

Shad nods. "Ready to bring back the crown!" He replies, just to quell his dad's burning 'Career parent' desire.

If Dad would stop living through me, maybe I'd be a lot happier to volunteer. He thinks in his head, but he stays silent, finishing his tuna and egg salad.

"I'm going to go train." He says, hugging his Mom and younger sisters.

"Kick ass, Shad!" Laughs his younger sister, Aliana, who is a lot like their dad.

"Just come home to us, okay?" His mom whispers. "I know you're good, just don't overthink things, okay?"

"Got it, Mom." He whispers, kissing her cheek.

He then exits his house, heading over to do some quick training before meeting with his fiancée. Thankfully, Naima wasn't selected to be the volunteer. To be quite honest, she is kind of a klutz, and could barely handle a trident, let alone other weapons. Once he arrives at the center, he greets some of the trainers, who are training some younger kids, probably 10 or 11. They all stare at him in awe, as he heads into a changing room to change into some workout gear.

"Ready to go?" His trainer, Bryce, claps him on the back.

"Totally, ready to win." He told him.

After he trained for about an hour, he quickly left and realized he didn't have time to go find his family or his fiancée, because the Reapings would be starting in approximately 10 minutes. He dashed out of the training pavilion and ran towards where the Reapings would be held. As he got his finger pricked, the escort was beginning to talk about the long winning history of District Four.

Soon enough, it was time for the Reapings to commence. The girl's name was selected, and it was an 18 year old, but the volunteer he hadn't known was volunteering. "Your name?" The escort asked the girl who had volunteered.

"Lillian Robinson."

Next they walked over to the boys' bowl and plucked out a name. He chewed his lip as a 13 year old started to mount the stage. The money, it'll be enough to support a family. "I volunteer!" He shouted and took the place of the boy who looked relieved. He stood beside Lillian and made eye contact with his family, nodding silently.

"Your District Four tributes!" The escort said.

 **Alright just three reapings to go! 11 should be up later today, but maybe tomorrow if I can't. Thank you stuckathomebgs for Shad and theflowercrowns for Lillian. I may have altered both tributes a bit to make them more realistic c: Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor!**

 **Here's what the chapters after the Reapings are going to look like**

 **Train Rides (1 chapter, maybe 2)**

 **Chariots (And after)**

 **Training Day 1**

 **Training Day 2**

 **Training Day 3**

 **Training Day 4 (Added for extra help) or a Day Off if they choose**

 **Private Training Sessions**

 **Training Score Announcements/Odds Revealed**

 **Interviews**

 **The Night Before the Games (2 Chapters)**

 **So we've got approximately 11 chapters in there.**


	11. District Eleven: Not Hated But Not Liked

**Hello!All that's left after this will be 10/12 who still need one tribute each. I'm hoping to get characters from people so I don't have to make them. :) I contacted you if I wanted one from you. One person will have 3 tributes, but I guarantee that not all of them will make it out of the bloodbath ;) I hope that doesn't bother anyone. – Rowena**

 **District 11 Reapings**

 **POV Datura Zacek**

The incident was four years ago, and the peacekeepers never closed the case of the murdered three Eleven children. They never found out who did it. Or at least, not yet. Datura grabbed apples from up in a tree, her impressive height helping her get up without a ladder.

Her copper skin shone in the sunlight, and she climbed back down from the tree, and headed back to the house that she shared alone with her mother. "Datura, your outfit is in the bedroom." Her mom said softly, having learned years ago to say outfit instead of dress, as Datura would get angry.

"Is it the one I told you to get?" Datura narrowed her eyes at her mother, a good four inches taller than her.

"Yes, of course." She said, her thin frame going into the kitchen without another word. Datura changed into the outfit that she'd picked out earlier in the week. She picked casually at her flawed fingernails, remembering the day she'd placed the blame on one of her friends that had survived the murders, Rya, which didn't convince the peacekeepers, but did convince two of her friends, Vervain and Alani.

Rya had convinced only one of their friends that she was innocent, Ky, her cousin. Datura shook off the memories and stepped out into the living room, giving her mom a sweet smile. "Ready to go?" She asked, though it wasn't really a question.

It was obvious that she wasn't ready to go, her hair tangled from days of climbing tall trees to grab peaches for the family. "Yeah." She brushed dust off her pants and grabbed a basket from the pantry full of bread.

"What's that for?" Her curiosity peaked and watched her mom slide it onto her arm.

"I'm going to sell it, hopefully it's still good." Mom said, quietly opening the door and leading the duo out towards the Reaping. Datura got her finger pricked and she waited in line with the rest of the people her age, seeing Rya's tiny frame ahead.

"Killer." She whispered in the blonde's ear and Rya turned around, her green eyes furious.

"You wouldn't dare do anything today, peacekeepers are all around." Rya shot back. "I hope and pray that you get Reaped this year, Datura." Rya had always evaded her somehow, gotten to peacekeeper's line of sight when Datura was planning to finally get rid of her. Maybe after the Reaping…

 **POV Phlox Erikson**

Phlox was, to put it lightly, a little thick. His mom and brother died during childbirth and he really hadn't had that much social interaction because of all the work he had to do. So, he found himself getting in fights with some of the other children quite frequently. Today was no different than any other, he had to get dressed and ready for the Reapings and then go work at the fields and rolling hills of 11.

'If I'm Reaped, I can definitely win.' He told himself, shaking off the early morning jitters that he usually had on Reaping day. As he picked a peach and tossed it into the basket he could see the massive televisions begin to light up.

He climbed down from the tree and took off in the direction of the television screens, carefully avoiding any people that he may get angry at. Phlox wasn't one of the most liked people in the district, to put it nicely. He got in line to get his finger pricked to keep track of the kids in the district. He saw families departing with each other at the gates, and could just see his father over the towering people in the background. Phlox sighed and went to get ready for the Reaping, standing and emotionally prepping hiself. He saw their bumbling escort take the stage. "Welcome to District Eleven everyone!" There was polite clapping as she spoke to the cameras. "The mayor isn't able to be here today so it'll just be me."

He was probably passed out drunk somewhere, Phlox thought glumly as the escort went over to the lady's bowl and picked a name out of it. "Datura Zacek." There was a little bit of silence before a girl, well, a woman walked up to the stage. She was very tall for her age, and had a determined expression on her face. Phlox thought that she might have looked familiar.

"And for the boys…" She picked a name out, and he flinched, waiting. "Phlox Erickson." He started shaking on the inside, but he walked up to the stage with an arrogant smile on his face, then told himself that he could win. Definitely. No worries from One, Two or any other district.

 **A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates in the last few days. Well, here's district 11, and please don't rip into Phlox…he was made the way he was made xD D.10 is next!**


	12. District Ten Reapings: Accidents

**_A/N: One of the last Reapings, the District Ten Reapings! After this it's just District Twelve and we're off to the Pre-Games! :D I can't wait! I'm putting this at the beginning and at the end, for one of my friends and helped me write a few Reapings. Stuckathomebgs has a new SYOT called Equally Guilty: The 125_** ** _th_** ** _Hunger Games SYOT, with 52 tributes. It is 2 Victors for each district and 2 non-victors. I'm submitting 3 and I really hope y'all check it out, because I'm really excited for it. Anyways, here we go!_**

 ** _POV Librae Sterlingshire_**

Librae watched silently as the bells chimed throughout Ten, warning of the day. She was forbidden by her father to go out into the pasture anymore to tend to the cattle after the horrific accident that had happened a few years ago. "Libby!" Her little sister, Lyre called from her bedroom.

Librae walked in silently to her sister's room, giving her a cheery smile. "Help me?" She pouted, her skirt wrapped up in her legs. She stopped a chuckle, helping her into her Reaping clothes.

"Libby, I'm sure you're going to look pretty today." She gave her a wide smile, the little six year old jumping downstairs.

Librae went into her room, grabbing the blue fabric that she'd sewn herself a few days before the Reaping. She changed into the outfit, remembering the green snake that had bitten the cow…

She shook the memory off before it threatened to invade her thoughts. "Librae! Lyre! Let's go!" Her father shouted from downstairs. She hung her head, quietly walking down the stairs to get breakfast.

"You haven't even eaten yet?" Librae's dad snapped as she sat down to eat a small bowl of cereal. "You realize we have to go in ten minutes?"  
Lyre came downstairs next, distracting their father and hanging on his legs as she giggled. Librae carefully ate her cereal, not saying a word. Not that she could, anyways. "We're going now." It was five minutes after he had said we'd have to go in ten minutes, and she hadn't finished her cereal.

Librae shook her head defiantly, going back to eating her corn flakes. She held up a hand, marking that she had five minutes left still. After she finished, she walked to the door and waited patiently for Lyre to get off the couch. It was a good walk from their ranch to the Reaping center, which would be in the center of town.

The bells chimed again, the crisp air flowing through her hair as they walked towards the Reaping, walked towards the Games.

 **POV Meryl Rosaleen**

Meryl walked out into the pastures of the farm his parents owned, having to feed the chickens before departing for the Reaping. "Hey." Someone said behind him. Meryl jumped, looking around and saw his best friend, Elizabeth standing there.

He gave her a little smile, her blonde hair flying in the wind. "Hey." He replied, sidling up to her. "How'd you get out here?"

The sixteen year old answered, "Your parents." She said simply.

Meryl's mother and father adored Elizabeth and was constantly pressuring Meryl to ask her out on a date sometime, despite them being friends for nearly eleven years now. He chuckled lightly. "They're almost always up to something."

"Well of course," She said softly, looking back at him. "Today's Reaping day."

He heard the bells chiming around the district to remind them of the day. "Yeah." His voice was quiet, not wanting to go yet.

"My parents are letting me go with you guys," She told him.

Meryl flashed her a little smile. "Happy Reaping day." He poked her side and she let out a small laugh.

Elizabeth pushed him down in the mud, grinning and racing in front of him. "Lucky I haven't changed!" He called out to her, chasing after her towards the old farmhouse. When he caught up to her she gave him a piercing look.

"Ew," Elizabeth teased.

"Come on," He said, inviting her into the house.

As they went inside, his parents shooed him up to his room to change while they could talk to Elizabeth. Meryl changed into a white button down t-shirt and khakis. He went downstairs, looking at his parents. "You two can go along ahead. And here's some money for a snack on the way." His mom gave him a bundle of bills, winking slightly at him.

Meryl rolled his eyes and followed Elizabeth out the door. They stopped at the candy shop on the corner, where they had met 11 years ago. Her blonde hair flowed behind her as she went inside, her eyes lighting up as she picked out some candy and paid for it herself. He had offered to pay for it, but she told him that she had it.

After that, he got a chocolate bar and a bottle of water and they were on their way to the Reaping, eating and sipping as they walked. "Good luck." She whispered to him at the crossroads where the boys and girls separated. Without warning, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and hurried off into the other section.

He blushed dark red and went into the other section, getting his finger pricked and going with the other 16 year old boys. "Welcome, welcome. Happy Reaping day!" Their escort, Escandia shouted merrily. She adorned a bright red hat and horrifyingly red clothes.

Meryl watched as she went and plucked the girls name out. "Librae Sterlingshire!" No one came up. It suddenly donned on him. It was the girl that had gotten in the accident with their cows one year, and she had been mute ever since. Still no one.

A peacekeeper dragged the young girl up to the stage, and she didn't say a thing (as usual) as she stood there, observing. Then the boys name was plucked out. "Meryl Rosaleen!"

Meryl watched in dumb shock as he got his legs to move up to the stage. "Your tributes of District Ten."

 **Again, go check out stuckathomebgs' new Hunger Games SYOT story called Equally Guilty: The 125** **th** **Hunger Games SYOT! Hope you all liked Librae and Meryl!**


	13. District Twelve: Excited Egos

**Hello guys! Welcome to the District Twelve Reapings, the last installation of our Reapings! I'm going on vacation on the 6** **th** **to the 12** **th** **, so I won't be able to post probably until the 13** **th** **. I could maybe get one chapter of train rides in one of these days though. Anyway thanks to GalacticCoach for Mason and dreams and desperation for**

 **POV Mason Ottocrivitz**

Today was Reaping Day and the whole town was out and about. Mason and his gang usually took this opportunity to try to get some money off the people that normally wouldn't give it, just because they were in public. He snorted, the people of 12 were wimps, most of them at least. "Ready to go?" His soft-spoken mother asked him and all of his siblings.

Mason straightened his back and nodded, his head held high. He swore he could see his fifteen year old brother, Val try to stifle a chuckle. But he couldn't be exactly certain. Mason just settled with an eye roll, they weren't worth his attention anyways. A few years ago, his father tried to teach all of his sons to follow with him in the family business of butchering, but none did except Mason, who saw it as the path of least resistance, and also it helped him from having to actually go out and get a job.

His twelve year old brother was not ready yet, leading Mason to give a little hrumph in annoyance. Val and his older brother, Gerrick were muttering to each other, probably about Reaping Day. Mason was sure he wouldn't get picked, he was just too important.

When his little brother was _finally_ ready, they marched out the door towards the Reaping center. He clutched the cow bone that was made by his father in his right hand. It'd gotten him through every Reaping to date, why would it be different this time? Besides, he loved watching the Hunger Games, he'd sit in the square with his posse and watch them, it was quite entertaining.

Though last year was a bit of a disappointment. Both of the 12 tributes were killed in the bloodbath, and took the fun out of it for the rest of the district. After that, he basically started cheering for who he thought would actually win. The rest of the district cheered for 11.

As he got his blood pricked, he stared down the Capitol lady who was giving it to him, who gave him an odd glance as he went by to stand with the rest of the 18 year olds.

 **POV Laurel Hier**

Laurel didn't mind Reaping Day. For the rest of the town, it was all about preparing for the people from the Capitol to arrive. For Laurel, it was a fun day that kicked off the Hunger Games. She enjoyed watching it in the small TV that her family had in the living room. She normally cheered for whoever was the deadliest and could actually win.

"Ready to go?" She could hear her father's upbeat voice from downstairs asking her mother, and maybe her, if they were ready.

"One moment!" Laurel called downstairs, putting on the dress that she'd made a few months ago, it was particularly revealing. The Capitol, if she was picked, would likely enjoy that. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and took a look at herself in the mirror. Maybe it was her time to go into the Games. Fate would only tell. Of course, she'd never volunteer, but if she was Reaped, she'd be ready.

She walked downstairs, where her mother and father were speaking to each other amiably, different than most days. Rarely they spoke at all. "Oh you look beautiful darling," Her mother simpered. Laurel deflected her admiration and opened the door.

District Twelve citizens were bustling about, the district's reapings being only in fifteen minutes. It was a good ten minute walk from the Hier's house to the square. Laurel was excited, almost getting ahead of her parents by a good hundred feet before they rushed to catch up with her. Everything could go right today.

Her mother and father wished her good luck as they went to stand with the other worried parents. She rolled her eyes. If only District Twelve actually knew how to win, they wouldn't have to be so worried. She got her blood pricked and stood in line with the rest of the people her age.

After that, the mayor played the film of the Dark Days and how it was bad to rebel and blah blah blah. Ugh, Twelve was dirty, she thought as she tried to scrub dirt off of her dress from one of the girls standing near her. "Welcome to District Twelve! Happy Hunger Games!" The escort, Bellatrina Oblox stood at the stage, grinning wildly. "Let's get right to it then, I'm sure our tributes want to be off to the Capitol as soon as possible!"

"For the girls…" Bellatrina trailed off as she grabbed a name from the immense pile. "Laurel Hier!" Laurel sucked in a breath, and tried to stop the smile that threatened to come. She put on a straight face as she walked up to the stage and stood a few feet behind the Capitol escort.

"For the boys…" She grabbed another. "Mason Ottocrivitz!"

Laurel was surprised when she heard a commotion coming from the boys' section. "That's unfair! How can this happen at such an age! This is some kind of set up, by the weaklings! Capitol, you must know that someone else was supposed to get picked!" Laurel let out a little chuckle, grinning softly. Mason must've been the biggest idiot in the entire district.

He sauntered up to the stage after that, the peacekeepers were getting closer to him and he stood next to Laurel, trying to look more impressive than her. Oh god, train rides, she thought.

 **A/N: Some…interesting tributes there XD Thank you! I'll try to get out the first train rides chapter quickly, it depends on how much I want to write this week lol I guess I could do more, I have a lot of time by myself.**


	14. Train Rides: The Beginning of the End

**Welcome to the pre-games everyone! I can't believe we made it! This chapter will feature four tributes, as will all of the 12 chapters before the games. This chapter we'll see Esmerelda Dawns from District One, Meryl Rosaleen from District Ten, Sable Kallen from Eight and Ashlyn Hadley from Two. You've seen Meryl lately, but it's been a while for the others. Hope you like it. This is the first train rides chapter!**

 **POV Esmerelda Dawns (D1)**

After they took her away from One, she was ready to get to the Capitol immediately, but she knew she had to take one of the slowest trains in existence to get there. "Well! I'm so glad to be here with you guys." Carlini, the escort sank down into a chair in between her and her district partner, Warren. The two mentors, Tomas and Angelina were sitting in chairs across from them.

"Let's take a look at the Reapings, shall we? See the competition?" Angelina asked them. Warren nodded and Elda agreed to it, halfheartedly. She didn't really look forward to watching them, she'd rather just stay in her room and try out different clothes that were on the train.

They skipped their own Reapings and went to District Two. "She's small." Warren commented on the Two female. "What happened to their older volunteer? No matter, she could be useful, years of experience are better than none."

Elda nodded. "And the boy looks good enough. Two's good this year."

After watching the Three reapings, it was easily concluded that they would not be a part of the Career pack. Next was the Four reapings, both the girl and boy were accepted by their mentors and Warren. By this point, Elda was just watching silently and looking at the outfits they had on. "The girl will live through the first day most likely, we'll have to watch for her." Warren watched the screen carefully. "The boy, I'm not so sure about."

"This Six pair is better than normal, watch out." Tomas advised. "Older than normal. The girl could find allies, the boy looks like he could find a hiding space."

Elda was half paying attention at that point, getting interested in a sparkly glass on the right side of her. She picked it up and watched the next. "She's small." Elda observed as they watched the seven tributes.

"He's either confident or he's doing it for the crowd." Warren noted.

"And there's where the girl from Six is going for her allies." Tomas advised. "I'd bet you money."

"Twenty bucks." Elda looked over at him.

Next was Eight. "Hey, they don't look like they're from Eight." Warren said.

"They moved from Two is what I heard." Angelina replied.

"They're in." Warren said.

Elda was a bit on the fence, she didn't know if she wanted a big Career pack this year. "Nine and Ten are nothing." Elda dismissed them as they watched.

"Eleven…not so much. Well, the boy is." Angelina said as Elda drank whatever was in the sparkling glass.

"Ugh! Disgusting, what is this?" She spat it out.

"That would be a Capitol exquisite." Carlini piped in, silent until that point.

"Oh!" Elda exclaimed in surprise when the 12 Reapings came up and the boy basically threw a temper tantrum.

"Well, stay away from him." Angelina advised.

Elda rolled her eyes and darted out of the room, towards the bedroom she'd been shown to earlier that was hers. She did what she said she was going to do earlier and try on many, many handmade Capitol dresses. It was much more fun than watching some stupid tributes get Reaped.

 **POV Meryl Rosaleen (D10)**

Meryl stood in the room that he'd been assigned in the train on the way to the Capitol. He watched as trees, farmland and ruins swept by them. Watching out the window he could see it all. See what Panem was once.

The districts went by quickly, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six. "It's still five hours until we're there." He heard a gentle voice from behind him and saw the mentor for his district partner, who was in her late sixties.

She had a kind face, white hair and a smile. "Thank you." Meryl replied quietly, sinking onto the bed they'd given him. Maybe he'd be able to fall asleep, but likely not since they were moving and on a train.

She nodded and exited the room without another word. He grabbed a remote and pressed a button and suddenly the screen had changed, giving him a view of a different district, with a large 8 plastered on the Justice Building. Meryl looked around it, wondering what had happened. Portions of the gray building were scorched, the grass dead and left untouched. Meryl quickly hit the button again to change the scene, not wanting to be caught looking at it.

The next scene was rather pleasant, a small garden, he could almost feel the leaves when he reached out to touch one, he could almost smell the tomatoes growing in the earth. Meryl walked around his room a bit, shutting the screen off and grabbing a book from a shelf. He'd never learned how to read, but he enjoyed touching the paper of a book.

The words meant nothing to him, just gibberish, though he could pick out some words. The Games awaited him. It would be an experience, that much was true, whether it was good or bad was yet to be seen. Meryl watched as the train whizzed by districts, coming closer and closer to the Capitol.

He'd never seen the Capitol in person, of course, like most citizens of the Districts, but a few times on TV. He couldn't wait to just go into his room and relax, he didn't want to train at all. Meryl sighed softly. He rubbed his eyes, figuring he should get some sleep before he reached the Capitol.

Meryl collapsed onto the bed and fell into a deep slumber.

 **POV Sable Kallen (D8)**

This was the day that she'd been waiting for. The day which she'd finally see the Capitol's glittering lights, the shining stars above the City Center. There was just so much to see. Except she had to spend the whole thing with her grumpy sibling, Blade.

"Sable! Pay attention!" Blade grumbled as he flipped through the various reapings for maybe the fifth time.

"I did! The first time…" She trailed off.

"We have to know our competition inside and out." Blade reported.

"Like their intestines?" Sable teased, getting up.

"Where are you going? We're not done yet," Blade told her.

"I'm going to take a look around. There's got to be something on this train worth seeing." Sable rolled her eyes as she went to a different car of the train.

Sable found the eating and refreshments car and sat down at one of the stools, it was empty except for the person serving the drinks. He had silky blonde hair, and was wearing a red uniform, looking around solemnly. "Um, excuse me," Sable said, trying to gain his attention. "I'd like to get something to drink."

The man turned to look at her, and fixed her with a curious look. Sable waited for him to speak, but he never did. "I'd like a hot chocolate please." She continued, his silence startling her. It was cool on the train and she couldn't wait to get into the Tribute Center where there was controlled climate.

The bartender nodded and walked behind the bar and started pouring it from a glass and then heated it over the oven. Sable looked at it curiously, wondering why he didn't just get some mix and put it in the microwave like she'd always done.

When he gave it to her, she took a sip and it nearly burnt her tongue. "Ow!" Sable shouted, she should've known since it was on the oven, but oh well. The barkeep was even more startled than her and leapt back, his brown eyes fearful. "It's hot." She explained. He nodded, relieved.

"What is your name?" Sable asked. He turned around and grabbed a pad of paper and wrote something down on it. Aleksei.

"Why didn't you just tell me your name?" She didn't get why he wouldn't just speak, it wasn't like something bad was going to happen.

"He's an Avox," Came an answer from behind her, her brother Blade had found her. "Don't speak to him, Sable."

"What's an Avox?" Sable asked inquisitively, peering at her sibling, while sipping her still-steaming cup of hot chocolate.

"The Capitol cut out his tongue so he can't speak. He's a criminal of some kind," Blade explained. "They shouldn't let him serve food on a train, he could've killed us."

Sable looked at him and rolled her eyes. Aleksei seemed perfectly fine, calm in fact. She looked over at the Avox, who was shifting nervously from foot to foot, his expression sad. "Or . . . they got the wrong person. I mean, he looks nice."

Blade took the turn to roll his eyes. "That's what they want you to think. You're so naive, Sable." He took her arm and led her out of the car, Sable protesting about her hot chocolate.

 **POV Ashlyn Hadley (D2)**

She could see it in the eyes of everyone on the train. 'You shouldn't be here' was written all over their faces. She would show them, she would show them in the Games though she was small, she could and would win. The train rides couldn't go fast enough for her to get to the Capitol, it'd been the moment she'd been waiting for, the moment she'd been waiting for six years to do.

Ashlyn wasn't worried about the Games quite yet, but she knew she'd have to impress in the pre-Games so that she'd get lots of sponsors. The arena was still a mystery, but she knew she could do well in any climate, as she'd been taught in Two to be prepared for anything the Capitol could throw at her.

Isaiah didn't speak to her much on the train, if at all. Just a curt hello, and once they bumped into each other trying to get to their rooms. She figured it would be a bit awkward, as they'd soon be competing to the death. She stayed in her room for the majority of the train ride, but went out and got a glass of water after dark.

Ashlyn watched outside the window, looking at the dark districts with illuminating lights as they went by. Finally, the last district, One was in view. It was spectacular, lightposts everywhere, shining the district.

She was nearly quivering with excitement, they'd be nearing the Capitol within twenty minutes. Even from miles out, you could see the glow of the Capitol illuminating the night sky. "Wow." Ashlyn breathed, just taking a moment to look at it. It was unlike anything she'd seen before, just so much light, it seemed so pure...from the outside.

As they descended closer to the Capitol, she could feel someone's eyes on her from somewhere near. Her mentor, Veronica was looking at her from a place on the couch. Veronica had light brown hair with a set of inquisitive eyes, and she'd won just a few years back. "You're young for a Career, certainly. I am unsure why you volunteered," Veronica's voice was soft, unlike many from Two.

"I felt like it was my turn." Is all that Ashlyn had to say before stalking off back to her room.

 **A/N: I'm so glad to be back from vacation! (It was fun, and pretty, but I was ready to be home to write) Again, if any of you have any ideas who you want them to dance with on the first night of the Games, be contacting me! Thank you all, I'm sure this is a start to a wonderful ride! Each chapter will have 4 POVs. This is the first of two installments of the Train Rides. Each POV is nearly 500 words, floating below or above depending on the scene.**


	15. Train Rides: Facade

1\. Felix Coste (D6)

2\. Datura Zacek (D11)

3\. Keyboard Oszline (D3)

4\. Shad Moana (D4)

 **POV Felix Coste (D6)**

Felix didn't really like the train rides, but it wasn't that bad. He stayed to himself in his room, and he heard a small knock on the door of his makeshift bedroom. "Come in." Felix said, waiting for the person.

In came the girl, his district partner, with dark hair and dark eyes. "Hey." She said softly, and Felix struggled to remember her name. R. Rhea? Rhy.

"Hey." Felix was unsure of what else to say to her, they were technically enemies, as you rarely had friends in the Games. Certainly not during this one.

"Can I sit?" She asked, looking at a chair on the other side of him.

"Of course." Felix said, looking over at her as she sat down.

Rhy gave him a little smile, tapping her fingers on the chair. "Sorry that it was you." She seemed as unsure of what to say as he, and Felix wondered why she came in to speak with him.

Felix shrugged. "It's always someone, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah…" Rhy said softly. "But that doesn't mean it had to be us."

Felix shrugged again, then looked around the room, books and shelves lined the room. "It'll be an interesting year. I've heard the escort and the mentors chattering on about it for hours." Felix poked the wall behind their heads, where you could faintly hear them speaking.

Rhy nodded. "It's interesting every year, isn't it?" Her voice was hollow, as if she had more things to worry about than the Games. Which there wasn't, but whatever.

Felix looked at her. "There are massive people in these Games. People larger than both of us put together."

"Then they're slow." Rhy told him. "There's a weakness for everyone, you just have to be smart enough to spot it."

Felix almost couldn't resist asking what his was if she was so smart. "One or Two is going to win, like they always do." He said.

Her features sagged a little bit. "I just want to go back home. I hate it on this train, and I will hate being at the Capitol as well. Because they are fake. Every last one of them, pretending to be something they aren't. And that's sad, because they can be whoever they like. They're Capitolites. They can be."

Felix this time had an answer. "You never know what's going on there. What life is like for some of them. It's different, from person to person. We can't judge them all off the actions of a few."

"No one is stopping this." Rhy said, getting up from her chair. "No one has spoken out against the killing of children. Maybe Eight is right. Maybe it is time to stand up." She briskly walked from the room, as if she had nothing else to say.

To say the least, Felix was puzzled. Why would she come in here and start basically spouting rebellious notions that could get them both put in jail? He'd need to look other places for allies.

 **POV Datura Zacek**

Datura refused to speak to her district partner. Phlox. What kind of a name is that anyway? He's probably as stupid as the rest of them. There's no way Datura could lose to some of these people, she figured.

She refused to leave her room for meals on the way to the Capitol, as her mentors had nothing to offer her anyways. One of them had even won without killing anyone. How can that be a help to her?

So a servant brought the food to her room and quickly walked away, their footsteps quick. Even the Avoxes could tell there was something off about her. Something…different. And of course, there was. But it would help her win the Games, and finally she could live her life out in peace, with no one bothering her again.

When the Avox came to tell her that they were almost ready to arrive at the Capitol, she could not wait. While some of the other competitors may have been glad for the extra training day, Datura took it as an extra day for the weaklings to get some strength. It would not be any help to her, she'd certainly take the day off, to prepare herself for the Games in the comfort of her own rooms.

The Capitol, as it approached was certainly not beautiful. The lights, the brightness of it all was nearly blinding. She preferred the little beauties of Eleven, where the plants and fields were the only beautiful things there. Nothing else. All this light was obnoxious, a symbol of their wealth.

Even as they pulled into the train station, their outfits were idiotic, at best. Butterflies? She could find real ones back in Eleven. Sunshine? Eleven as well. Rainbows, cotton candy, food. It was disgusting, their huge smiles plastered on their lips as they cheered. She watched as the other tributes began to pour out from their trains, into the waiting arms of the spectators. She would not let any of them touch her, it would be a shame to her home district.

 **POV Keyboard Oszline**

Key was tinkering with a metal bracelet in his room that they had given him on the train. It was probably smart for him to try and focus on something else other than the Games. At least, that's what he figured. He sucked on a lollipop that he had found in the desk drawer and played, trying to reconfigure it into something new. Hopefully it'd be worth it.

Key wasn't looking forward to the Games. At least, not the dying part. But what was going to happen could very well be the most exciting times of his life, easily. There was a knock on the open door, and he saw the victor from a few years ago, Mark. Mark's hands were scarred from the burns that he'd incurred on himself when he tried to make a fake flamethrower.

"Hi." Key whispered, slightly nervous and shy to be in the presence of a district hero. Hopefully he could give a few pointers on how to make something during the Games, so he wouldn't have to go to the bloodbath.

Mark gave him a friendly smile, sitting down beside him on the bed. "Hey. I just wanted to talk some things over with you before we even arrived in the Capitol, as we will need to be prepared for some things right off the bat, ok?"

Key nodded. Mark took it as an answer and kept going. "When we arrive at the platform, there are going to be lots of adoring fans. Use that as well as you can, try to get sponsors. That's your best bet to survive through the first few days, while things are still cheap."

He nodded inquisitively, wondering what he'd have to do to get these sponsors to like him. "You'll need to show some emotion, try to be kind and humble. Play to whatever they want you to do, even if you don't like it." Mark's voice got a little softer. "You're young, it'll be hard."

Key nodded. "I'm not afraid of death. While it is not preferable, I am not that scared."

Mark rolled his eyes. "Of course you aren't. Everyone wants to do something with their life, and I'm sure you do as well."  
Key looked at him shyly. "Well, I would like to be an inventor when this is all done."

Mark gave him a little grin. "Doesn't everyone in Three?"

Key sighed, and nodded again, leaning on the older boy for help. "If I get back, I probably won't get picked anyways." The inventors lab at Three was always crowded.

"If you win, there's a good chance you might. Hang on to that, little one." Mark told him.

 **POV Shad Moana**

As he sat in the train, Shad was worried about his district partner, Lillian. There was a good chance that she wouldn't be loyal to the Careers, at least based off what he had seen at the Reapings. There also was a fair bit of chance that he was paranoid. But whatevs.

Shad found it hard to stay settled down on the way to the Capitol, of course the people would adore him, but he never knew what they were looking for in a tribute from year to year. He'd pick up a few sponsors, but he'd need to get more than most of the other Careers to stay relevant in the arena. Shad couldn't wait for the chariot rides, it'd be when he could flash off himself at the best point, in front of all the sponsors, but getting off the train would be a big one as well. So as the train slowed to a stop in the Capitol, he got ready and went out to where the doors would open. Lillian stood beside him, but he ignored her.

Shad gave a beaming smile to the people of the Capitol as soon as he stepped out of the train, going towards a few ladies in pink. He talked them up a bit, laid on a bit of charm and then told them that he'd be off to the Training Center soon so he'd have to go.

Shad gave them bright smiles and waved at everyone as he followed the tributes from Three towards the entrance of the Training Center. It was a little awkward, standing in the lobby with all of your competitors, but he didn't mind. "Alright." The mentor of the District One tributes stood up and looked out at them all. "I do not want to hear about any fighting before the arena. You will get plenty of that once the Games begin. If there is, it will be brought directly to me or another mentor. But for now, get some rest as the Chariots are tomorrow morning."

 **A/N: Everyone loves train rides…except me. Lol I can't write them that well, so I hope that was passable! I love reviews, so please, do review, it warms my heart! Please be contacting me about allies in the games or their dancing partners on night one. Soon I will be putting up another SYOT, but it'll take some more tributes to fill, so I estimate we'll be almost in the Games before that starts getting updated. I'm sorry for not updating for a while, we just got our Mock Trial roles, so hopefully that'll slow down a bit. I think I'll update this between once a week and once every two weeks, depending on how fast I move the other story along. If you want to know about the other story, it'll be up either later today or tomorrow, or just PM me and talk to me about it! Thanks!**


	16. Resna: Her Masquerade

Hi everyone! I was just wondering who was still out there. I was going to post a chapter later this week, and I was going to ask all of you a few vital questions.

1\. Should I stay with Chariots, or should I skip to the Training Days? We'd get there faster, but I want to know what you all want.

1a. If we do Chariots, I do need some Chariot Ideas. PM me with those if you got them!

2\. I need to know who you think should survive the bloodbath, so also PM me with some of those thoughts/ideas.

I also have some big news, I got a writing award in a contest I enrolled in, the highest possible in our region! If I place well enough nationally, I can go to New York! Go team! XD I will take this down when I post the next chapter, but here's a little teaser.

 _ **POV President Resna**_

The President looked down over all of the tributes' files on her desk. It was interesting to see all of them, from so many different backgrounds, so many different districts. Only one would live when it was over with. Only one of these children would become a Victor. She couldn't afford a Victor from an outer district at this point, with threats of revolution starting to fan just a little. She'd need to find a way to get rid of them without attracting attention...how, she had no clue. Maybe they would get killed in the Bloodbath. She couldn't wait for the Masquerades, she remembered the 74th Games and how they got attracted to each other. She wouldn't care if two tributes got attracted to each other here. At all. She wouldn't make the same mistake Snow did. Never.


	17. Training Day 1: Nothing New

**POV Christina Pine (D7)**

It was a cool morning, and everyone was ready to go. Christina especially. During the long night in her room, she had thought of many things, including allies. Although it was unlikely an alliance would form quickly, it would be worth a try. Her district partner was likely to receive a high score, as would a few from other outer districts. An outer district alliance could be good, and could even challenge the Careers. She already missed her friend Ash, but she was making up with it with their mentor, Fiona. She was a good lady. "Christina," Fiona's voice came from outside her door. "It's time to go to Training."

Christina came out of the room, grumbling about how early it was, but she wasn't serious, not really, anyway. "What do I even do there?" She asked, knowing that she knew most of what she needed to know already, it's not like these 4 days would dramatically increase any of their chances.

"You train," Fiona rolled her eyes. "The Games aren't to be taken lightly. Even though the President has added a twist, it doesn't mean that it won't be a bloodbath as there is every other year. And you don't want to be included in it. That's what Training is for."

Christina still didn't really see the point. Anyone who hadn't known anything before wouldn't get any more experience during the Games. "Okay…what do I focus on? Weapons? Survival?"

"I assume, being from Seven, you know how to handle an axe. Save that until a later date to practice on. Focus on your survival stations, that's what will keep you alive." Fiona replied.

Christina listened and headed to the elevator. Vance, her district partner's mentor, had managed to wake up Cedar. But it was already too late to see him before she left. If she hoped to get an alliance with him, it would take a bit longer to get it.

In the elevator already was the pair from 10. The girl was looking around, and didn't seem to notice her at all. Librae, she believed her name was. The boy didn't look at her, just stared down at his shoes. "I guess Ten's out," Christina thought darkly as the elevator descended.

Silence enveloped them as they whizzed down, floor by floor, the elevator clinking each time they passed one. Upon arrival on the bottom floor, a Capitol attendant pointed out where they would be going. It was a good three block walk from the Tribute Center, but nothing out of the ordinary. She followed the signs to the tribute center, ignoring the stares and glares from Capitol citizens. Maybe she wasn't the perfect image of a tribute, but she's all they had really. The Tribute Center was ahead of her, it's sheer glass sides shaping up into a triangle at the top. It really was beautiful, despite being a place where kids prepared for their deaths. It was almost a relic now. People had trained and died there before. No one knew who wouldn't this time.

 **POV Terra Rentrie (D5)**

She had already arrived at Training, and would be getting ready for her first station – the plant identification. Terra had known some of them from District Five, but others were a bit tougher to complete. At the end, her best score had been an 86, one of the highest scores on the board. Of course, she was still third or fourth, but it wasn't very low. After that, she moseyed over to another station, which was fire making. A boy sat there, his eyes creased in concentration. "Hello?" She asked, sitting down beside him, grabbing her own materials to try with.

He looked up at her. "Yes?" He continued trying to make a fire. She believed he was from Six… or Seven, she didn't really know.

"Do you know how to do this?" She was a bit nervous to try in front of a stranger, especially since she didn't exactly know how to do it.

"Sort of." He admitted, running a hand through his brown hair. "It's kind of hard and frustrating."

"Where are you from?" She asked, starting to try and repeat what he was doing with his.

"Seven," He replied.

"Cedar," She thought in her head, watching as his finally made a spark. Cedar sighed in relief. Meanwhile, she had gotten a few sparks, but nothing caught aflame.

"Here, try it with your hand more to the right," He directed her. Sparks jumped out and caused a little fire to burn.

Terra smiled in victory. She'd managed to complete two stations without much trouble before lunch. At that moment, the bells rang for lunch. The Capitol peacekeepers brought out sandwiches and water for everyone, and she sat down at a table with a few others. The duos from Nine, Eight, and Seven were there as well as her and her district partner.

No one really spoke about anything in particular, just pleasantries and talking about certain stations. "Want to go to the obstacle course with me?" The girl from 8, Sable asked her out of nowhere. Terra was taken aback, but figured she'd have to do it sometime, so why not embarrass herself now.

Terra nodded. "Alright. It may not go the best with lunch just having finished," She joked. Sable gave what seemed forced laugh. Maybe it wasn't, but that's what it appeared as.

Sable and Terra went to the obstacle course, in a line after a few Careers, the boys from 1 and 2, as well as the girl from 7. The boys made it across easily, and Christina also made it, but with a bit more difficulty.

Terra went first. She put her hand in the rings, and slowly made her way to the next part, trying to walk on the ropes with as much balance as she could muster, but it wasn't enough. She hit the floor with a thump. She was laughing, it didn't hurt that much, it was more funny than anything really. Next, Sable made her way along it, making it to almost the end before she cluttered to the floor too. They both laughed, as they got out of the way for the next participant.

 **A/N: Training Day One, folks! :) I'm happy to be getting back into the Hunger Games, and this story as well. Largely, I'm basing POVs on their Reaping, rather than form. That way it sticks more with the story than the form, which makes more sense to a reader. I am thinking of doing either a 12/24 author collaboration which has 2 tributes per author, or a 24/24, as I have tried to participate in one in the past but it fell out. If anyone is interested or just wants to know what it's about, PM me. I won't make any decisions for a while, but it'll be nice to start planning. Some tributes may not have a POV in the pre-games, but I will try to make it so that at least one of your tributes gets a POV in the pre-games. Have a good day guys!**


End file.
